


In Plain Sight

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that he’s against hickeys and bites as a kink because he’s all for it! It's just that Derek has a tendency for leaving marks in plain sight for anyone to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off this gif (nsfw ish)](http://dirtbagpack.tumblr.com/post/42109525387)

It’s not that he’s against hickeys and bites as a kink because he’s all for it! The feeling of Derek’s lips and stubble against his neck or any other part of his body was one of the most mind meltingly amazing feelings in the world. The only problem was that Derek's got a tendency to leave his marks in plain sight for anyone to see.

At one level, Stiles got it. He knew why Derek would leave the hickey’s on his neck, so high up that there was no way to properly hide them short of using foundation and maybe concealer (God bless Lydia and her help even if it came with a hefty dose of teasing that made Stiles want to crawl under his sheets and hide there out of sheer mortification). 

Showing posession was a werewolf thing, Stiles was down with that. He got it so much that he could have made a 40 minute presentation and deliver it in his sleep. So what was the problem? That Derek was purposely leaving them in places where Stiles couldn’t hide them and the bastard thought it was funnny.

"No-not the ear!" Stiles whined, body arched as tense as a string as Derek pounded into him. There was a rush of pleasure and a smidge of anger when he here an amused rumble on his back. “Derek!" He warned, sounded serious despite the breathless quality to his voice. “Not there!"

The last word turned into a high keen of pleasure when Derek’s teeth and lips captured the soft flesh of Stiles’ earlobe and sucked. No matter how many times they did this, no matter how many times Derek gave him pleasure, Stiles still felt embarrassed as hell about the _noises_ he made during their love making.

There was the rumble again. Christ! That was just so fucking unfair that Derek would do that right in his fucking _ear_! His ears were sensitive and he had made it clear knowledge that going straight for the ears was dirty tactics! “We’ll see." Derek purred, turning his attention to the patch of skin right under Stile’s jawline and sucked.

Stiles gave up. He braced his hands on the bed and worked his hips back harder, deciding that he’d give Derek hell once they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://chaoticwaltz.tumblr.com)


End file.
